stranger in her bed
by Heather Lewis
Summary: Calleigh tries to get over Eric.


She needed this. It felt like it had been so long, in reality it had only been five months, but that longing for being with another human being made it feel like an eternity.

Part of her had hoped that after a break they would find their way back to each other. But as the days slowly turned to weeks and weeks turned to months her hope dwindled, and now there's a new girl on the scene. Part of her though that this new Eric wouldn't go that far but then another part of her knew that this woman made a living from seducing men. The thought of it brought stinging tears to her eyes, she loved him and although she'd never admit it her heart was breaking.

She still held on to their first time, it was like no other. It was just them without any pretenses, he wanted her and she wanted him, their souls entangle together. It went beyond sex or even love making. He took her away to another place, an experience so spiritual she didn't want it to ever end. She'd never felt that way with any other man and the thought of him giving that to another woman was too much to bare.

But she knew he would, it's over she needed to accept that. She needed to do this. She needed to move on.

"So what do you want to do?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

_"I want to be fucked." Her answer was direct and she could hardly believe that she had said it, although there was no mystery in where the night was leading as she plunged her hands in to his pants to find his hardened cock. _

_"And how do you want it?" he whispered between licks and sucks at her pulse point. Slowly he moved her back towards her bed, lowering her and moving his lips to hers. This wasn't what she had expected when she had set out that night. She had expected a meaningless fuck with some random guy in a bathroom or on the back seat of a car. This man kissed her with passion, his hands explored every inch of her body as he striped her till she was totally exposed to his greedy eyes. It felt like to much too soon and thoughts off chickening out crept into her mind but then he run his fingertips over her erect nipples before firmly taking her breasts into his hands and caressing them and it felt so damn good._

Then his hands left her as he stood up straight. Her body craved his touch and her pulse quickened in anticipation of what was coming as she looked up at him removing the last of his clothing. He grinned when he caught her staring at his engorged penis. "Like what you see?" She blushed and bit her lower lip suddenly feeling like a naughty school girl who had just been told off.

He leaned over her once more forcing her to lie down on the mattress. His lips crashed down onto hers and the kiss quickly deepened. He caressed her left breast once more before slowly running his hand down her body until he found what he was looking for. She shifted under his weight and spread her legs a little to give him easier access. He ran his middle finger up and down her slit a few times enjoying the knowledge of how wet he had made her before slipping a finger inside her.

She moaned into his mouth as the sensations took over her body. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second and was sure he could to. He moved his lips from hers to take an erect nipple between his teeth lavishly flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud.

She was breathing hard as the sensations ran straight to her core driving her closer to the edge. Her hands found the back of his head and her fingers grasped his hair pushing him down harder on to her breast.

Suddenly he broke free and stood straight, backing away slightly. She looked at him puzzled and then realised what he was going to do. He leaned down grabbing her and pulling her so that her arse cheeks were at the edge of the bed. He then pressed one last kiss to her lips before repositioning himself between her legs. Spreading them a little more and grinning at the sight laid out before him.

He kissed and licked the inside of her thighs before reaching the place where she needed him most. She moaned loudly as her anticipation grew pushing her further and further to the edge as he slowly licked near and around her clit but deliberately never quite made contact. "You like that?" he said pleased with himself. She didn't answer so he made a deliberate swipe across her clit with his tongue before sucking at it.

"Oh god, I need you inside me", she begged. Her body was on fire as he reinserted his finger and then withdrew it. Slowly he ran the moist finger up her abdomen, leaving a trail. "You're so wet" he stated as her licked along the moist trail he had just drew.

She pushed up on her elbows to watch, as he repeated his actions, slowly brushing past her clit before continuing a trail up her middle. His tongue followed once again this time stopping at her breasts which he lavished with attention. She spread her legs wide in anticipation of penetration. She could feel the heat as the head of his shaft rubbed against her thigh.

She moaned her need loudly, but he shook his head. _Really, well let's see how you like it _she though as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping it slowly up and down. He moaned and stood in front of her. Without coaxing she eagerly took his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue over its swollen head. Soon she tasted his excitement as drops of pre-cum were smeared over her tongue.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer if he let her continue and so he gave into her demands. He placed her on her back and spread her legs, "condom?" he asked looking down on her, taking in her flushed cheeks and heaving chest. "I'm on the pill" she replied, he nodded and carefully inserted only the head of his penis into her. Its size caused her opening to stretch fully and she let out a whimper from the sweet pain it caused. "Are you ok?" he asked, all she could do was nod in response. He took it slow and gentle, carefully not to hurt her. He took her hands, tiny in comparison with his own, and held them above her head as he finally achieved full penetration.

He stopped for seconds, which felt like minutes, and allowed her to adjust to him. "Are you ready?" he asked breathless in anticipation.

She moaned "yes" then leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear "fuck me hard".

That was all the encouragement he needed and her thrust into her hard again and again, picking up speed and her moans grew louder and more desperate. Without missing a beat they roll over. He placed his hands on her sides and she rode him, giving him a show. She's so god damn close as she arches her back and drives down on him harder. He takes the opportunity to shift his hands to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger.

Her insides were turning to jelly as she trembled above him. Her orgasm surged through her as she screamed out to God and anyone who would listen. Her inner walls clamped down on his penis contracting around it. She felt him explode inside her coating her inner walls as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them both.

Exhausted she collapsed on to his chest and stayed there for a few minutes while they both caught their breath. Still a little breathless she climbed of him and laid down on the bed next to him, he turned to face her and wrap his arms around her gently caressing her back. "By the way what's your name?" he asked, but she couldn't hear him, she had drifted into a deep sleep. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face before kissing her goodbye and getting dressed.


End file.
